falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dave (Fallout 3)
|level =5 → 8 (player level x1.5) |derived =Hit Points: 50 |tag skills = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=BeardMustacheCircle BeardGoateeWide EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =RepublicOfDaveFaction |class =SoldierScout |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =Dave |baseid = |refid = }} Dave is the self-proclaimed President of the Republic of Dave, a small farmstead on the far north-east edge of the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Supreme Commander and President for Life, Dave, born in 2230, is the descendant of those who fled to the hills and managed to survive the war. His family has lived there for the last 200 years. His "citizens" are mostly descendants of his own ancestors or others with similar mindsets. Over the years, Dave's tiny plot of land has been also known as the "Kingdom of Larry", the "Republic of Stevie-Ray", "Billsylvania", the "New Republic of Stevie-Ray", and most recently, the "Kingdom of Tom" after Dave's father. Dave, now 47 years old, strongly believes that his land is a functioning nation and considers the compound his sovereign territory. He was briefly banished from this place during his father's presidency, and did some work with Allistair Tenpenny. Dave hates Tenpenny and people like him, and doesn't want to be reminded of the past.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Dave re-wrote his Republic's marital laws shortly after seizing control in order to get himself a second wife, Jessica. The excuse given to his first wife was that he "needed to re-populate the land of Dave so they could grow and soon own all of the Capital Wasteland". Daily schedule Dave's activities consist of staying in his office and never going outside of the main building in the Republic of Dave. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head: Dave is in possession of one of the keys Mister Crowley desires. * Election Day: Dave asks the Lone Wanderer to gather the republic's citizens for the upcoming election for a small reward. One can vote for Dave (after paying the 250 caps immigration fee), or encourage his first wife Rosie and/or his son Bob to run against him. One can also tamper with the ballot box to make it possible for someone other than Dave to win. Effects of player's actions If Dave loses the election, he will leave the Republic forever and retreat to Old Olney, which he will declare the New Republic of Dave. Thereafter, he will be found sitting in the gore-strewn alleyway just a few feet from the fast-travel arrival location. Speaking to him repeatedly afterward will result in him turning hostile. Dave will more than likely be killed by deathclaws in Old Olney, as his chosen waiting location is within sight of at least two deathclaws' regular patrol routes. Additionally, once Dave leaves the immediate area surrounding the Republic of Dave, he can be killed without the other inhabitants of the Republic becoming hostile. Despite this, some will still act as if Dave has been killed, but in a way that is not hostile. For example, Jessica says "Dave is dead. How can we have an election with no president?" Other interactions * How the Lone Wanderer greets Dave in their first meeting plays a large role in how Dave will interact with the player character. If greeted with the Wasteland Ambassador route, it will give him a false sense that the Republic is being recognized as sovereign, and he will interact fairly well. If one requests asylum, they will receive a neutral interaction from him from there on out. If one tells Dave that his "Republic is forfeit," Dave and all the other inhabitants of the Republic will become hostile. Inventory Notes * Dave's safe contains Ol' Painless, a unique hunting rifle. * At night Dave can be heard talking in his sleep about killing all ghouls (although both Crowley and Quinn state during the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head that Dave is actually not a ghoul hater). Appearances Dave appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * It is possible to pickpocket Dave's special key for the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head and then afterwards acquire the key a second time with Speech. Gallery FSO UI C ShopIcon Dave.png|Dave's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare daifu.png|Dave's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Republic of Dave characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Dave (Fallout 3) es:Dave (Fallout 3) pl:Dave pt:Dave (Fallout 3) ru:Дэйв (Fallout 3) uk:Дейв (Fallout 3)